1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organism identifying method and device, more particularly to an organism identifying method and device which are used for preventing the forgery of a fingerprint by using organism informations when carrying out the personal identification by means of the fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
The personal identification is carried out by sampling an amount of the characteristic of the person, such as a fingerprint, a voiceprint, a face image, any one of which shows the information peculiar to the individual person. Therefore, handling their informations by the digital data of high resolution raises the recognition ratio for the amount of the characteristic of the person. However, if the similar digital data related to a person is artificially made, the above identifying manner may erroneously recognize the data related to the article except the person. For example, when the personal identification is carried out by the use of the fingerprint, using a photograph on which the fingerprint of the principal is projected, and an artificial fingerprint in which the fingerprint of the principal is formed on the finger enables the personal identifying device using the above-mentioned fingerprint recognizing manner to be easily tricked, that is, possibly causes it to recognize the forged data or replica as the fingerprint of the principal. In order to resolve this problem, there has been devised methods of taking in the daily organism informations and then determining whether or not the fingerprint is of an organism, and of orally questioning the matters related to the principal when inputting the informations. As to a manner of taking in the daily organism information and then determining whether or not the fingerprint is of an organism, there has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 4-241680 a manner of giving various stimuluses to the finger when inputting the fingerprint, and then sending a sign of directly inputting the fingerprint to the finger by the device, to thereby prevent the device from recognizing the replica having no sensory organ. There are cited the stimulus such as heat ray and vibration, the electrical stimulus, and the like which become the signs employed when the subject consciously inputs the fingerprint.
In other words, according to the prior art, by giving the stimulus which only an organism can detect, to the subject as the sign of inputting the fingerprint, the personal identifying device is prevented from erroneously recognizing the replica and the like placed on the fingerprint input surface of the fingerprint inputting device as the fingerprint directly obtained from the finger of the person.
Moreover, there are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 6-187430 a system of investigating the pulses, the blood pressure, and the like by using the pressure sensor, and a system of detecting the infrared rays radiated from the finger, by using the infrared ray sensor.
However, there are the following problems in each of the above-mentioned prior arts:
First, the technique described in the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 4-241680 gives the stimulus which causes the sign used when the subject consciously inputs the fingerprint and which causes the clue when the subject reflectively inputs the fingerprint to the fingerprint recognizing device, and then accepts the input of the fingerprint in response to the sign or the clues. In such a technique, the respective stimuluses only act as the signs and the clues, but do not carry out the verification corresponding to the kinds of the stimuluses at the time of the subsequent confirmations of the fingerprints. If the stimulus is given as the mere sign or clue, detecting each of the stimuluses by any means and then inputting the forged data or input enables the fingerprint recognizing device to recognize the stimulus input by the genuine personnel. For example, in a system of using the heat as the stimulus, that is, a system of recognizing the fingerprint after detecting the body temperature of the person, attaching the temperature sensor on to the replica enables the fingerprint recognizing device to be tricked by applying the stimulus from the outside.
Moreover, in a system of investigating the pulses, the blood pressure, and the like by using the pressure sensor, and a system of detecting the infrared rays radiated from the finger, by using the infrared ray sensor, which are disclosed in Japanese Pattern Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 6-187430, the output signal of the pressure sensor is simple. Accordingly, the article except the organism applying the pressure to the pressure sensor enables the pulse information and the blood pressure information to be applied to the pressure sensor. Furthermore, in the infrared ray detecting system, attaching the infrared ray emitting device to the replica of the finger, for example, enables the fingerprint recognizing device to be tricked.